


Avoiding My Home

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is forgotten once again, Cat/Human Hybrids, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Gabriel, Evil Plans, Feral Behavior, Feral Dean, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nurse Meg Masters, Short Dean, Under-Educated Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very feral alley cat Dean is beaten badly, after being discover by Gabriel he takes him to his doctor brother to care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was always a scrappy little kitten. That's why he was thrown out of his house at a very young age. So now here he was one of the meanest alley cats around, but right now he was in way over his head. as he looked around the group of six other male's that were surrounding him, his ears drawn back against his dark brown hair, tail swaying back and forth as he waiting for them to attack. 

 

The first attack came from behind, bending his knee froward, he threw his foot back and landed the kick straight to the groin, the next two took his by surprise, as he tired to drop down to evade the punch that was aimed at his face. He managed to turn his head enough that it clipped the side of his head instead, but the second attacker grabbed him from behind. He tried to struggle to get away but he was held fast. It a last ditch effort to defend himself he brought up his foot, and smashed it down against his captors Foot. 

Instantly he was released from the grasp. Suddenly a fist connected with the back of his head, sending him flying forward to the pavement, Scraping up his hands and knees. Dean shook his head as to clear the little back spots from his vision. Growling his ears perked up a he reached for the metal pipe just out of his reach before someone else beat him to it, and it was grabbed before he had a chance to get to it. 

"No so fast." He heard from above him, it was the deep gravely British accent he dreaded to hear.  

Dean's whole body froze as he let himself drop back into the ground, as he rolled over. Looking up into the dark brown, almost black eyes of Crowley.  He growled, as his ears dropped back, and he leaned up on his elbows. 

"What did I tell you about entering my Turf, Hairball!" Crowley growled out, as he slapped the pipe against the open palm of his hand. 

"This is not your turf!" Dean growled out, he looked about ready to take the older feline out but, the other guys around kept him from moving. 

"You look pretty bloody stupid to think that." He smiled as he moved forward. "Now I'm going to have to teach you that lesson again." 

Raising the pipe above his head, he brought it down against Dean's shoulder. Instantly Dean cried out, as he collapsed against ground, and groaned. He kept himself flat against his back, and did his best to shield himself as the pipe came down again. This time it slammed across his wrist, he was sure it was broken. The next blow landed against his hip, and he cried out once again. The next several got him in the  face area. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the laugh of Crowley, and the swinging of the pipe. 

\----------------------- 

Dean woke up hours later unsure of the time, all he knew was it was after dark. Leaning up just a small amount he instantly regretted it, as an immense amount of pain shot through his head. He groaned and laid his head back down. quickly he went over know injuries he could feel. Let see, his left eye was swollen shut, he was sure his collar bone was fractured... in one way or another, his wrist was broke.. moving his legs he whimpered.  
His right hip was in pain from the pipe, and his right leg he could barely move it. 

All he could think was he needed to get out of here, before Crowley returned to finish him. Using his good hand, he pushed himself to flip on his front. Crying out as he landed on his injured hand his lifted himself up and pulled it to his side. whimpering he began to pull his way back to the street. The pain in his whole body, intensified with each inch he managed. 

As his vision began to fade, he could hear someone calling out to him just ahead of him. Looking up the last thing he saw was a golden haired angel before everything went black. 

\-----------

His ear twitched when he heard voices. Shooting up in the bed he was laying in he cried out in pain, as he grabbed his shoulder. He frantically looked for a place to hide, when he heard the voices stop and footsteps. Looking over at the window,  he got up quickly and pulled it open the best he could with his broken wrist. He frowned when he looked down, he was four stories from the ground. Spotting a closest he awkwardly made his way too it. there was a cast on one of his knees, and his hip still hurt like hell but the sudden adrenaline rush he didn't feel the pain. 

Once he was safely inside the closet, he kept still as possible as he heard the door to the room opened.  Normally he wouldn't leave himself in this kind of situation.. he never hid.. but he didn't really have a choice with his current injuries. perking his ears up he listened closely, he could hear two unfamiliar male voices. 

"He's gone.." the first one said. His voice was soft, and just hints of a lisp to his voice. 

"Do you think he went out the Window." The second one answered. his voice was deep and gravely and it sent a chill down his spine, causing him to whimper at the slight movement. 

Shit! He heard the door handle jingle, as the door was pulled open. Pushing himself back against the wall he instantly went into the attack mode, as his ears dropped back against his head and he hiss,once the door was opened. He rushed forward and pushed passed the one in the doorway, as he tried to make a break for it... but that didn't him get too far. 

"Woah there Kitty." Gabriel speaks as he grabs a hold of Dean, his arms wrapping around the shorter boys upper body. 

Dean bites down on his arm, and hisses as he once against races off to hide, once the arms had released him. This time he finds a door with a lock. Turning around he found himself in a linen closest, as best as he could he climbs to the top shelf, knocking things off as he goes. Once he's at the top he fixes himself up a comfortable place.. before he falls asleep. His ears perked for any noise. 

"Maybe we should leave him." Castiel say as he moves over to inspect the bite. Gabriel only nodded as he winced when his brother touched the wound. 

"Hey Cas, I didn't know he was like this.. I mean, I just seen him crawling in the Alley way and knew he needed help, and he didn't look older that twelve or thirteen." he frowned. 

"Gabriel, it's perfectly fine.. I'm quite adept at dealing with Alley Cats.. It's rare to get them in the Clinic, but.. " he trailed off a moment as he retrieved a bandage to cover the bleeding wound. "I've never seen a case this bad, from what I seen he's got years of scaring.. and the wings.." he trailed off again. 

It was common in their society for certain ranks of people to be born with wings. the higher the rank, the bigger the wings, but he had never seen wings so small.. He be damned if he let the other get away before he found out about it... not only that they were shimmery and green, with blue undertones. This intrigued him. 

Once he finished with Gabriel he patted his arm and left the room, to find where the younger feline was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.. tell me how I'm doing.. and be brutally honest..

It was the next morning when Castiel woke up, reaching out he shut his alarm off. he groaned as he turned over, his arm laying across his face to shield him from the morning sun that had spilled through the curtains. his eat twitch at the slightest sound, of moving. getting up from his bed, in nothing but blue stripped boxers he moved into the hallway to come face to face with the Stray he brother brought over the night before.

Frightened green eyes, meeting surprised blue eyes. He watched the green eyes widen a moment as they turned away, and the younger male bolted back into the closet. Frowning he ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and sauntered back into his room. How could of he forgot about the Stray. Shaking his head he went to get ready for work.

After a quick shower, and he was dressed in his normal three piece suit, he moved off into the kitchen to make something to eat. figuring he should make the boy something before he left. He quickly gathered ingredients and made up some pancakes.

Once they were on a plate he quickly are his own, before moving down the hall with the other plate. Setting it next to the door he pressed an ear to the wood. Nothing, it was absolutely quiet. gently knocking he stepped back.

"Hey, I'm going to be leaving for work, I.. I made you something to eat if you're interested.. I set it right outside the door.. " He turned way from the door and grabbed his keys as he left for work.

\-----------------

Once he parked his car in the reserved spot he exited his vehicle, and locked it using the button on his key. Looking at his reflection in the widow of his car he frowned a bit. his hair was a little more messy that normal, even hair on his ears were laying awkward and out of place. His tail sagged behind him as he tried his best to tame the mane.. but it was no use.

Giving up after a moment, he moved off into the building. Once he was inside he was instantly bombarded by his brother.. who also worked their part time, as the pediatrics doctor. He also owned a rather successful Candy shop, just up the road from the clinic. He was flailing his arms about, his coat being too big on him as his sleeves came down only showing his finger tips.

Castiel held up his hand to silence his brother, so he could get a word in. "No I have not made any improvement with him.. but He was out and bout this morning. I ran into him in the hallway... I think he scared me, as much as I scared him." he spoke as mind replayed the beautiful Green eyes.

"Man, I bet that sucked.. You think Hes still trying to escape?" Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against the wall, one of his feet crossed the other. His ears perked up with interest, as he tail swung low, they were golden in color to match the shaggy hair on his head.

"I don't know.. I'm sure he know how to get of houses and what not.. I'm surprised he didn't leave last night while I slept." He scratched at the scruff on his chin, he didn't have time to shave that morning.. but it didn't look to bad. "I left him food before I left.. So lets hope he eats."

\---------------

Dean had only climbed to the second shelf this time.. this morning when he woke up he was in so much pain, he about fell off the shelving trying to get down. He moved a few things around as he curled up in the floral scented blankets. but stiffened up when he heard noise on the other side of the door.

He heard something being set down on the door, then there was a soft knock on the door. He tired to push himself back as far as he could, pulling blankets over him to try to hide himself.. from the feline on the opposite side of the door.

"Hey, I'm going to be leaving for work, I.. I made you something to eat if you're interested.. I set it right outside the door.." He heard from the other side of the door.. His stomach growled at him, and he frowned.

He wasn't going to trust this stranger.. for all he knows Crowley tricked him.. and now he was trying to poison him.. the hairs on the back of his neck, and down his tail stood on end. He didn't like this one bit.. he needed to get out of their.. but what if he tried to leave.. and Crowley was waiting for him.

He swallowed hard as he tried to get that out of his head. Sitting up a bit in the shelf Since it wasn't very high. he slid off the edge, and opened the door to listen.. He didn't hear anything. Cautiously he slipped out of the closet being careful not to disturb the plate of food on the floor he tiptoed to the front door, and pulled it open a crack after he unlocked it and peaked out.. being too short to look through the peephole.

At first he didn't see anyone, and was about to make a break for it.. but voices caught his attention. he closed the door as much as he could but still being able to see out. As he listened to the the male talk on his phone.

"Yeah, Ill keep a watch out.. I don't think you'll have to worry... Of course if anything is amiss all call you immediately." came the guy voice through the crack in the door.

His heart pounded in his chest. It was true.. Crowley was behind all of this, he didn't get out of the Alley fast enough. he shut the door again and locked it as he half hobbled back to the closet, and locked himself in. Panic began to take hold.. He hadn't been this scared since his family tossed him out on the street.

His breath began to come out in short pant, he clawed at his chest, despite sitting down in the shelf he felt the whole room spinning. He felt like vomiting. His hear was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears, as he couldn't seem to inhale enough air.. slowly his vision began to fade. he clawed at the walls, as his panicking rose. His breath coming out in wheezes now. He was going to die here, and there was nothing he could do about it. With a final whimper he blacked out.

\-------------------

Cas had come home, a bit early.. He was too concerned about leaving the stray in his house alone.. slowly he opened the door, Gabriel right behind him. as he leaned over his shoulder the best he could to watch his brother every movement.. There was a medical bag in one hand.. they were going to need to sedate the younger male before they can check on him again.

"Boy is this going to be fun, right bro." he said as they entered the apartment.

"That is if he's still here." He said softly, as he moved deeper into the house.

He shrugged off his tan trench coat, as threw it over the back of the couch as he approached the hall way, and frowned when he noted the plate with food still on it.. It wasn't touched. walking down the hall his foot step soft on the carpet as he leaned down and picked the plate, and moved back to the kitchen to set it on the counter.

Gabriel leaned against the door way with the stick of a lollipop hanging from his lips. "Im sure he's just scared Bro." he said as he moved down the hall to press his ear to the door to listen. his brows furrowed at the sounds he could hear. Stepping back he pulled the door open, surprised it wasn't locked. bit his eye's widened when he caught site of the stray.

"Cas!" Gabriel yelled down the hall. "Get the Medical bag!" He pushed his way into the closet stepping over blankets, and sheet's that littered the floor as he lifted the Sweaty, pale Dean from the shelf and moved him to the guest room. Laying him on the bed he wrapped his fingers around his wrist, as he check the pulse using his watch on his wrist, as Castiel came running into the room.

"Oh god!" Was all Cas said as he got into action.

"BP 140/90 Temperature's 103.5... Cas we need to get him to the hospital Bro" Gab said looking up from the instruments in his hands. 

"No, We'll treat him at the clinic.. He's too much of a flight risk." He said as Gabriel nodded.

"Alright, Ill go pull the car up and you can bring him down." Cas nodded as he packed his bag again and lifted the Feline into his arms.

Once they were in the car Dean began to stir a bit, as he whimpered and mumbling. Cas ran his hands through the felines hair.. at first he pulled away, but soon he relaxed into the feeling, as he emitted a soft purr. Cas's other hand ran over his sweaty features.. He was beautiful for a stray. They were still a few minutes away, when a hand grabbed Cas's and Green eye's snapped open. Oh shit.. Dean began to panic as he began to claw at Cas biting anything that got close to his face, as he struggled to get away. he dove at the closed window trying to break it, but Cas had already been prepared as he reached into his pocket and pulled the syringe out and plunged it into Dean's calf.. the only part he could reach. Dean slowly slumped down into the seat, his face pressed against the window. 

Gabriel watched his brother through the rear view mirror of the car, as the soft smiled formed against Cas's lips. He was sure that frown that was usually on his face was permanent. He turned back to the road as he was lost in thought, maybe this kid would be good for his brother. But when Dean started struggling, Gabriel pulled the car over till Cas had him under control once. more. 

"Bro you ok back there.." He had turned to look at Cas. "Looks like he got you pretty good." 

"I'm fine.. We need to get him to the Clinic." He spoke as he pulled the stray back against his chest to monitor his breathing.. Till they got to the clinic. 

Gabriel nodded and pulled back out on the road, and with that they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the drive went without incident, as they pulled into the back parking lot of the clinic.. It seemed lucky that Cas was the one that owned the clinic. Quietly they made their way inside. Cas carrying Dean in his arms.

Dean woke with a sudden jump, as he body lifted up before dropping back into the bed. He blinked as he tried to pull his hands, but found he was strapped to the bed. His injured one strapped down higher than his other. he began to panic once again as he ranked hiss hands, and tried to kick with his feet, but they were strapped down to. What kind of sick bastards where these two. Looking down he calmed down a bit noticing his cloths were replaced with a hospital like gown.

"Calm down will ya, no ones going to harm you." Dean's head snapped to the side of the bed, there was two male sitting there. The one with the Golden hair was the one that spoke, and the darker haired one was slumped to the side in his chair. He was sleeping, leaning closer he noticed sever bandages covered his face and arms. he must of been the one he clawed, and bit.. before he was drugged.

The one with the golden hair approached the bed, and Dean let out a warning growl as he hissed. Gabriel held up his hand to show he had nothing, and he didn't mean any harm. He watched still on edge as he Moved closer to the bed his hands still raised he reached for the cup on the table in front of the other. Dean hadn't noticed it before. tilting his head to the side he watched as golden hair male placed a straw in the cup, and it was brought to his lips. Dean turned his head away.

"It's not poison you idiot! Now be a good kitty, and drink." His voice changed into a more authoritative tone.

Dean turned his head back, and wrapped his lips around the straw, as he began to suck the water from the cup. Before he knew it the cup was empty.. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. when the cup was pulled away, he whimpered at the loss of the water. Gabriel chuckled as he filled the glass once more, and it was brought to his lips. Once he was done drinking he turned his head away, as he laid back into the bed. Wiggling around trying to get comfortable, cause laying on his wings was very uncomfortable.

"By the way.. My name is Gabriel.. Last name don't matter.. " He spoke, his voice once again soft.

Dean just looked at him, his ears flattened against his head... why would his captor... savior. Ugh this was confusing. Tell him his name.. he debated weather he should just keep quiet. he just watched Gabriel move over, reach out and grab hid hand. Dean tired his best to pull it away, but the short restraint prevented him. So instead he clawed the man hand.

"Oh you arrogant Hairball!" he shouted as he pulled his hand away to inspect the deep scratches.

"Huh, what..." Cas sat up, his voice deeper from sleep.

"Hairball here is being ungrateful I didn't leave him in that alley way to die." he moved over to the cabinet to get a few things out.

"Hairball?" Cas said now standing next to his brother, eyes squinted as his head tilted to the side. "Looks like your going to need stitches." he said reaching out to take Gabriel's hand.

"Yeah I know, besides he needs a name.. and he's obviously not talking." He hissed slightly in pain as his brother dumped disinfectant on the wound.

"Could we call him something less... insulting.." Cas said as he went about getting things he need to stitch the wound.

"Nope, I'm going to call him Hairball." There was a hiss from behind him, as Cas turned his head and laughed.

"I don't think He liked that too much Gabriel." he said as he pulled his brother to the chair, and pulled the table closer.

"I don't care if he likes it or not." He winced when there was a short sting before numbness.

They were quiet, as Cas stitched his brother's hand up. Once he was done, he dumped some more disinfectant over it before bandaging it with a large bandage that covered the area.

"So, Cassie.. How do you suspect we get him back home." he asked as he rubbed his hand over the bandage to make sure it was smoothed down.

Dean had been watching the whole time, his ears perked up when he heard about going home.. then they dropped.. knowing it wasn't likely they were going to let him leave that easy. Another thought crossed his head.. they were going to drug him, cause there's no way he would willingly leave with these two.. even though they were being so good to him. He was suddenly angry with himself, maybe he should give the guy a chance.

"I don't know, I don't want to do anything irrational.. " For a moment Cerulean Blue eyes met Hazel green eyes before Dean's eyes widened and he looked away.

"He's not going to leave willingly we both know that, I'm sure even Hairball knows that.. " Gabriel had gotten up and cleaned up the mess after his brother fixed him up.

"Maybe we could give him... a mild sedative, it wont make him sleep.. it will just relax him." Cas frowned.. he didn't know any other way as he looked away from the boy in the bed.

"That would work.. I'll go get it ready." Gabriel walked out of the room to where they kept the drugs.

Castiel stood up and he straightened up to room, before looking into the sad green eyes. he frowned as he approached the bed. knowing it was the only way to safely transport the stay back to his place so he could keep an eye on him, thankfully he had the next day off.

Not long later Gabriel came back through the door, capped syringe in his hand. passing it over to his brother he said he was going to bring the car closer. Cas nodded as he moved closer to Dean. Dean however had other ideas as he began to struggle in the bed in an attempt to get loose. He managed to pull one of his feet loose of the cloth cuffs, but little that did, as whimper when he felt the needle stab into his arm, and he began to loose strength. he frantically tried to keep fighting till he was just a puddle of angry cat.

The car ride home was shorter than expected.. but Dean was glad they gave him the back seat of the car.. looking around he.. well his head more like lolled to one side.. then the other.. The car they were in was one of them.. Prius hybrids.. He wanted to laugh.. but he couldn't muster the energy to do so.. this wasn't a car.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of a tall apartment complex, He wasn't certain.. but from what he could see there were at least twelve floors to the building. looking up as best as he could before he was pulled out of the car and into the dark haired mans chest. he growled, and hissed.. his hand lifting weakly in an attempt to make him drop him.. bit it was all for nothing.. as he dropped his hand and spent the rest of the time quiet.

"Not so spunky are you now hairball." Gabriel laughed as he unlocked, and opened the door to Castiel's apartment.

"Shut up Gabriel." he said as he moved down the hall as he brother closed the door behind him.

Dean was surprised when.. what did Gab Call him.. Cassie.. stopped outside the closet he was using to hide in. pulling the door open wider with his foot, Cas stepped into the closet over blanket. Placing the boy on his side, to above discomfort from the wings.. He went about picking up the blanket's and things that scattered the floor and placed them on the upper shelves. before smiling down at Dean before leaving the area, closing the door enough to there was a sliver of light that entered the room.

It wasn't long before Dean Fell into a peaceful slumber, cerulean blue eye's haunting his dreams. Back out in the living room Cas sat on the couch a cup of tea in hand after Gabriel had left to go back home.. which was several floors above him. He watched a bit of TV till his tea was gone, then he got up and headed for bed.. it was such a long day.

Cas was jerked awake by the sound of things falling in the living room. Quickly getting out of bed, in nothing but his sweats he took off down the hall, "What the hel-" He stopped in his tracks as his head titled in confusion before he burst into laughter.

Dean had been up for hours, glad the drugs wore off. sneaking out of the closet he stopped in front of the door to Castiel's room before he turned and continued into the living room, his feet silent against the floor. At first he went snooping around the kitchen.. finding a cup in one of the upper cabinets he got himself a drink of water before he placed the cup on the edge of the counter, as he dropped down to his knees.

His tail swaying side to side.. there had to of been something fun around here to play with.. crawling into the living room the best he could with his casted wrist, and knee.. he sits up as he looks around the room.. the only thing he found was a pillow. pulling it from the couch, he lowered himself to the ground his ears pulled back, like he was ready to strike his pray, then he pounced. Completely over shooting it, he fell into a shelf and knocked sever books off onto the floor. Ignoring the books he pounced on the pillow and sunk his teeth into it. he didn't have time to react, having missing the sound of the other coming into the living room. Freezing when he heard the other yelling the pillow still hanging from his mouth as he stared at the other. before the pillow dropped from his mouth. The other began to laugh..this confused him.

crawling backwards he pressed himself flat against the wall the best he could. Cas still made no move towards him.. and he relaxed a bit.. once the laughing died down, and Cas leaned over the back of the couch.

"What say we have breakfast?" he said, Dean perked up a bit when he mentioned food

Dean's stomach agreed betraying him as it growled. Dean turned his head to the side. letting himself fall into the floor, it an almost pout like manner. Cas chuckled again. It was nice to see the other calmed down. Moving off to the kitchen he made up some Eggs, bacon, hash browns.. with buttered toast. Quickly plating the food he stepped back into the living room he set Deans food on the table as he sat back into the couch and reached for the remote, and turned the tv on.

Dean cautiously approached the table as he reached out to the plate and grabbed a fist full of eggs. Thankfully they were scrabbled. Dean moved back against the wall and began to shove them into his face, bits of yellow egg dropped to the floor and he ignored it as he licked his hand clean, and moved forward to get more.

Castiel watched on in slight shock at how feral he was.. maybe.. he wasn't able to talk too.. he frowned at the thought, as he began to eat his own food. His eyes never leaving Hairball.. as his brother puts it. to make sure he doesn't choke.. He didn't want to tell him to slow down in fear he would stop eating.

Once breakfast was done, Cas took the dishes into the kitchen. placing them in the sink he turned to leave. His tail swayed behind him catching on the cup that Dean had used earlier, causing it to crash to the floor and shatter. blinking down at the mess.. his head turned as he heard the other run by, and the closet door slam shut..

"Well, there goes that progress.." he groaned to himself as he tiptoed over to the bloom to clean up the broken glass. Once it was all clean, he moved back into the living room and cocked his head to the side. there was still Eggs and bits of toast littering the floor where Hairball had been. he shook his head and went about cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter.. I'm going to skip forward in time, a bit.. to where Cas is able to take Dean to work with him..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read find out!.... oh and I dont own anything!

It had been several weeks since Dean had decided he would stay with the Doctor..Castiel.. Cas. Despite all of that.. roughness in the beginning.. slowly he started warming up to Castiel.. but still he never speaking. Though today was the first day Cas told him he was taking him to work, telling him he felt bad leaving the little stray in the house all by himself all day. So here he was sitting now next to the nurses station on the floor with a paper, and some crayons scribbling away. at first he grabbed a blue crayon and scribbled Castiel.. then grabbed a green one and scribbled him next to Cas.

Smiling softly at the page he as he reached for the yellow to add Gabriel on the page.. but a commotion from the other side of the nurses station caught his attention. Getting up to his knees he appeared around the desk. He wasn't too keen on strangers.. so he usually stayed hidden. Watching the scene unfold he laid his ears back as he Cas came from the back room.

Castiel hurried from the back room, there was yelling about needing help. Stepping into the waiting area he spotted a tall lengthy male, with shaggy hair. In his arms was an unconscious child in his arms. a red head at his side.

"What happened?" Cas asked as he moved forward to take the child from the others arms being gentle to support him.

"Um, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Adam, I'm not sure what happened I just found him like this.. and.. and.." Tears started to trek down his face, as the Red head hugged him.

Dean raised up from behind the desk, and walked out.. "Sammy.." He said, his ears laying back against his head as he reached out to grasp the others hand. His brother.. that little tiny baby he know for nearly a month before he was tossed out into the streets.. He was only four, what kind of parents threw their four year old child out into the streets.

Sam turned and looked at the boy, as he pulled his hand ways. "Do I know you?" Dean shook his head. as his hand remained out stretched.

"You were too young to remember me, six months old." he frowned finally dropping his hands to his side, his head falling against his chest, as he looked over to Cas, who had handed Adam off to Gabriel. Cas's eyes were slightly wide at hearing him speak. Looking back to his brother, he was glaring at him.

Dean's eyes moved to the medium sized wings that were noticeable on his back.. he took a step back, his eyes moving from Cas, to Sam, then the confused redhead, who was asking Sam questions. his heart rate began to pick up, as he started to panic.. oh god not again. the whole room began to spin, as he fell against the desk, his breath becoming short.. as he panted to get air.

Cas had rushed forward kneeling down into the floor with Dean against him. he leaned his head down against the others head.. it had been a recent occurrence, for the stray to have a panic attack when overwhelmed. Softly he whispered to the other to calm down, as he slapped his palm against the others cheek softly.

Dean Finally calmed down enough that his breathing slowed down. Tilting his head up to look at Cas he swallowed. Shrinking down as much as he could he knew he was in trouble, but to his surprise Cas leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

Sam was standing next to them watching the whole thing unfold. "I'm Sorry you must be mistaken, The only brother I have is my half brother Adam." Sam moved to turn around, and head to the back room but Dean reached out and grabbed the back of Sam's pant leg.

"Mary, and John Winchester.. is our parents." Sam turned back around, his brows furrowing together as he frowned, and kneeled down next to Dean, and Cas.

"So, what's your name?" His brows still drawn together, his ears perked forward with interest.

"Dean... Dean Winchester." He spoke as the Sam let out a gasp.

"You got to be kidding me!" He turned to the red head and motioned her over to him. "Charlie come here!"

"Yo whats up bro?" she said as she squatted down next to Sam.

"Do you remember back when we were kids.. we found some documents in Dads study, and we were trying to figure out who they were.. " Charlie nodded. "Do you remember the name of the documents we found?"

Charlie thought about it a moment. "Wasn't it Dean Winchester? I thought we determined it was a uncle or someone deceased.. Why?" she said not quite getting why he was asking such a thing. Then it hit her. "OH! Wait.. you mean.. this... is Dean.. Dude.. what the hell.." She turned to Dean as she reached to grab him. Cas was quick to block her. Causing Charlie to Frown, as Dean pressed himself back into Cas's chest.

"I don't think that's wise.. Lets go to my Office." he said standing, and lifting Dean into his chest.. it was nice to know the felines name.. maybe he could get some other information out of him.

Once they were seated in Castiels Office. Sam, and Charlie to one side of the desk in separate chairs.. while Cas sat in his own, with Dean clinging to his doctor's coat. his whole body curled up in his arms as he knew he was safe here.

"Alright.. I'm not sure how long He's been a stray.. But about a month ago Dean here fell under my care when my brother Gabriel found him one night, Nearly beaten to death in an alley way on the other side of town" There was a gasp from the two on the other side of the desk.. waiting a moment before he continued. "He spent a week or so in this clinic here.. before I took him home, when he finally woke up up.. being a stray I was expecting it.. He freaked out.. and ended up locking himself in the linen closet." With this Dean nodded, in fact.. It stays in there quite often, especially when Cas has company over. "Though he does remain in there still, This is the first time I've heard him talk in this whole time I've cared for him.. But you have to be slow, and calm around him.. he's suffers from severe panic attacks." Sam and charlie nodded.

Sam stood up and slowly moved around the desk to crouch down next to the chair so he was about eye level with Dean. "So, you're my brother.. Older brother.." He corrected himself. Dean nodded as his tail curled up around him. His lips curled up as he nodded his head in approval. "Dad never talked about you.. I just assumed I was an only child.. till Adam... I never knew mom.. She died when I was six months old." he tilted his head to the side.

Dean's head shot up from leaning into Cas's chest. Six months was the last time he seen Sammy.. Trying to think back.. His memory's fuzzy and faded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A four year old Dean was causing trouble around the house again.. he was hiding in once of the closets in the hall and grabbing at anyone that walked by. But to his mistake the next one to walk by was his Father.

His father Griped the back of his shirt, and hauled him too his feet, the angry clear across Johns face, as he yelled at Dean, that he needed to be more responsible..

The memory kind of faded out till the next one invaded...

he was in the kitchen with his mom, who was still pregnant with Sam and he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with the crust cut off. He was wearing his favorite shirt. it was light blue, with a teddy bear on it that read 'I WUV HUGS' His father had walked into the kitchen, and was arguing with his wife, as to why he persists to spoil the damn child.

"Mary, I don't understand why you continue to do this.. this is why he keeps misbehaving so much, every time he gets in trouble.. you are there to baby him.. showing him its ok to be bad!" John's voice raised with each word.

Mary frowned as she cocked her hip to one side, and crossed her arms against her chest. "Because John, he's only four years old. He don't need to be treated the way you treat him" Dean had been reaching for his glass of milk and accidentally knocked it over. He looked ready to cry as he looked from his parents to the spilled glass.

"Oh, Dean It's ok.. lets get this cleaned up." She moved over with a towel and kissed to the of Dean's head.

There was growl from behind him, as John advanced on Dean, gripping his upper arm he ripped him from the chair, and sung his hand hard against Dean's backside.. the sound seemed to echo around the room. Dean whimpered a little tears threatening to spill from his large green eyes. Instead of crying.. he turned on his father, with a feral like growl he bit down hard on the hand that was crushing his upper arm.

There was blood spearing his face, as he father pulled his hand back and yelped in surprise as the sudden action. This was the point Dean changed.. He was no longer the sweet little boy that pulled harmless pranks.. nope.. Dean stayed held up in his room.. most days, attacking anyone that came in.

"I dont want that child in my house anymore Mary! I can't handle him, and God know you cant handle him either!" he said rubbing his finger over the scare that was left from Dean.

Mary sighed. "We cant just get rid of him John.. people will talk, besides.. if we stay clear of that room.. no one will know." Mary laid back on the couch her hand resting on her pregnant stomach.

"I guess you're right." John side as he sat down in the couch next too his wife.

Unbeknownst of either of them Dean had been listening.. he glared as he made his way back to his room.

The Memory fades out to six months after Sam was born....

Dean had sneaked into his brother's room to stare at him through the bars of the crib. he watched as Sam, he over heard his parents say that name. He watched as Sam move, a bit tiny ears twitching in his sleep. He looked so fragile sleeping there.

He didn't hear the door to the nursery open till he heard his mother shouting at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here!! You get away from him!" She shouted, causing Sam to stir, as he began to cry.

Dean backed himself against the back of the wall, as he protected himself against the onslaught of items that were being thrown at him. Once the attack stopped he ran at the door, but in turn it scared Mary that he was going to attack her, she backed up quickly.. Tripping on something she threw she fell back hard, as she crashed through the window and fell.

That was the last thing Dean remembered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~

He whimpered a bit his head was pressed deep into the crook of Cas's arm. His ear twitch as he caught voices.. He didn't realize they were talking.

"Has he ever been this bad?" it was Sam that asked.

"No, maybe I should run some neuroscans." tilting his head to look up at Cas, his eyes met worried cerulean. "Dean.. " he called out to him. Slowly Dean raised his hand to Castiel's face..

"I killed my mommy." was all he said before he went lax in the others arms as he passed out.

\----------------

several hours later Dean woke up in one of the clinic beds.. this time he wasn't strapped down to it. slipping off the edge of the bed he moved over to the door and peered out into the hall. It was empty, slowly making his way to the front of the building he opened to door that led to the waiting room he turned to the left and noticed Nurse Meg was behind the Desk Chatting up the Redhead from earlier.

Dropping to his hands and knee's so they wouldn't notice him he crawled back to the other side of the desk to take up the yellow crayon he scribbled a yellow blob with cats ears, and tail next to the blue and green blobs. Ever now and then Meg would reach down, to pet her hand against his head or handing him another piece of paper he could scribble on.

Several moment's later a panicked Cas came storming out of the back room, he was out of breath as he looked at Meg. She furrowed her brow's as she move to stand up.

"Clarence what's wrong?" she said, her sugary tone laced with worry.

"Have you seen Dean?" He asked once he was able to catch his breath.

Meg tilted her head to the side. "Who's Dean.. Did another of your patients get loose?"

Cas shook his head. "Hairball, Dean is his real name." He moved over to the front desk and stopped next to it. Meg looked down, but Dean held his finger to his lips as he crawled round the desk. quietly stalking tilting his head around the corner he readied himself as he jumped out and pounced on Cas.. well Missed Cas and landed with his face pressed into the carpet, and his but in the air. He frowned.. why hadn't he been able to get him.

What Dean didn't know was Meg had motioned down to where Dean was sneaking around the desk. So when he seen Dean pounce, so he was able to avoid it. Cas laughed as he leaned down and pulled Dean up to his feet. Dean let his head drop against his chest.

Cas reached out and lifted deans head up, his hand place gently below his chin. "Don't worry. You'll get me next time. " He chucked as Dean's face lit up. "Now, Dean how are you feeling?" He asked as he lowered his had to his side.

Dean just nodded, going back to being silent. This made Castiel a bit sad that chose to remain silent. but Dean lifted up to his tippy toes, but just barely reaching above Cas's shoulder. Trying his best to get close enough to his eats, that no one else could hear him.. Despite Meg being the only other person in the room.

"I'm ok." He whispered as he smiled.

"Do you remembered what happened earlier." He asked, and Dean nodded as he moved away from Cas.

Walking around the desk he leaned down, and came back with the paper he was scribbling on. Handing it to Cas. He looked at it.. It appeared to be a long dark brown blob, that had triangles at the top, and a squiggly line about the middle.. then there was a shorter one, same features.. then a red one. Dean smiled up at him, as he leaned up a bit.

"Sam, Adam.. and the other girl." He said as he pointed to the blobs.

Cas nodded as he finally understood. "The red one's charlie." Dean jumped, as he turned to look as it was Meg who had spoke.. Her sugary sweet tone, Dean liked to listen to her talk.. it as very relaxing its why he spent most of his time behind the Nurse's desk.

"Was there anything else, you remember from today?" He asked, he was revealed when Dean shook his head. "Alright, it's time to Get home.. Are you all ready." Dean shook his head as he ran behind the desk, and picked up the crayon's setting them on Meg's desk, along with unused paper before he gathered the one he drew of Him, Cas, and Gabriel.

Just on time Gabriel poked his head out of the back room. "We ready do go?" Dean nodded as he smiled, and ran over to Gabriel. He would probably be dead with out these two.. and Dean was in their debt forever. "I don't think I've seen Hairball this excited to go home, normally we have to coax him out.." He grinned wildly.

"Dean." Was all he said.

Gabriel momentarily stunned.. "W-who.. what.. Did he just.." he pointed from Dean, to Cas. Cas just nodded as he moved over to lock up the front doors, and placing the closed sign in the window. "Man, why am I the last to know these things!" he pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest. Dean just shrugged as he ran down the hall making sure the lights were off in all the rooms, and offices.

After everything was closed and locked up, they all left out the back, locking the door and activating the alarm. After they all said their goodbyes to Meg. The group of three began to walk back to the apartment, having chosen today to walk to work.

Unbeknownst to them.. as they walked home, happily laughing they were being watched. Crowley walked several feet behind the group.. it had taken him a few weeks to Track down the Winchester.. after he heard he was taken from the Alley Way he had personally left him to die in. Growling deeply, he was going to finish what he started, and finally put the flea bag out of his misery. He already had a plan on how to do that. Ducking into the Alley way, he started putting his plan into motion.

Once Cas, and Dean were inside their apartment Dean jumped on the couch, as Cas went off to his room to change. Dean decided to try once more, to see if he could get the other male. Lowering himself into the couch, his tail swaying behind him as he waited and listened for foot steps.

Once the other male was close enough Dean threw himself over the arm of the couch as he pounced, and hit his target. Sending them both to the floor, Dean laying against Cas's chest his face within inches of the others. His ears fell back as he stared at the lips for a moment. Cas just blinked a few times still slightly dazed from the attack. The soft lips pressed against his own was the last thing he expected. He wasn't thinking when he pushed Dean off him.

The heart broken look, on Dean's face as he stood up, tears trailing down his face as he ran off down the hallway. the closet door slamming shut, and the distinct click of the lock was heard as he finally heard small heartbreaking sobs. What the hell did he just do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!

Dean hadn't left the Closest in about a week, after the kissed. Cas could hear muffled sobs, every now and then, but this morning he had been too quiet. He felt guilty for pushing him away like he had, but it happened so suddenly. He didn't even hear his brother enter his apartment as he was lost in his own world. Gabriel sighed again he had to come over and was trying to get Cas off the couch to get ready for work.

"Come on Bro.. Must I do this again, get your ass up and get ready.. We have to leave in twenty minutes!" Came Gabriel's voice through Cas's clouded head.

"Can you Check on him.. He's being too quiet." Cas's spoke, his voice sounded.. yet still flat, and emotionless.

"Yeah, whatever.. just go." He sighed.. he wasn't aware of what had transpired between the two. All he knew was Cas had called him a week ago, shortly after work and told him he mess up.. But that was about it.

Moving down the hall to the closet, he gave a small knock. "Hey, Hairball.. it's me.." He spoke loud enough. He had come over quiet a few times to make sure Dean was eating since he was the only one to be able to get him to eat. When he didn't hear anything he gripped the handle and pulled the closet open. a gasp came from his mouth as he pushed his way in to check the other shelves, and under the mess of blankets. Dean wasn't in there..

"Bro! Cas!" He called as he closed the door to the closet and made his way down to his brother's room. Cas met him at the door his face full of concern as he was trying not to panic at the tone of the others voice. His whole world came crashing down at the two simple word. "He's gone."

Cas's ears dropped to the side, as his tail hung limply behind him. "Gone.." he repeated, he didn't need to be told twice. He looked ready to cry, when his cell phone began to ring from the living room. He watched as he brother moved over to it to answer it. He didn't think he could.

"Hello?" Gab spoke into the phone.

*Oh, did I dial the wrong number again.. I guess you will do too.* came the sugary sweet tone of Meg through the phone. He made a small sound of disappointment.

"Oh, thanks.. I don't have time..." Meg cut him off.

*Well you better make time.. I found you little bucket of sunshine outside of the building sleeping in a pile of boxes.. * She spoke.

Gabriel sighed in relief. "Oh thank good, is he alright?"

*Form what I can see, I got him inside warming up with a blanket.. the poor dear was freezing icicles when I came upon him in the pile of boxes. Doctor Novak can give him a check up when he comes in.*

Gabriel nodded, as he watched Cas stare at him contently from behind the couch, his ears drawn forward as tail drawn to his side. "Ok, we should be in soon." He hung up the phone and turned to his brother. "He's at the Clinic, Meg found him sleeping out back.." Cas's eye's widened as he took off to finish getting ready.

\--------------------

Meg had just got to work, yawing as she stepped out of her car.. her tail in an upward angle swayed behind her as her finger pressed the lock button on her remote lock. Moving over to the back door was was bout ready to unlock the door when she heard movement just off to the side of her. Grabbing the closest weapon to her... a plank of wood. slowly she moved closer to the noise, as it continued.

Stopping just before a pile of boxes she tilted her head a bit. "Hello?" she called out.. what.. who ever was in the boxes moved again. slowly she used the end of the board to push boxes way to see if she could uncover what was underneath. She gasps softly when the last box is moved, and laying beneath was Dean.

Dropping the plank of wood to the ground the clattering of it caused Dean to jump up. The look on his face the most Feral looking the Nurse had ever seen. His mouth opened, as he growled deeply claws drawn, Ears perked, as his tail curled to the left the tip twitching back and forth. Looking around he realizes it's Meg. his feature soften, as he seen the scared look on her face.

Moving forward he wraps his arms around her waist.. He was about the same height as she was.. if not a touch shorter. When the smaller male pushed himself against the Female nurse she frowned. "Lets get you inside, you're freezing." She said as she could hear the chatter of his teeth. She didnt expect him to say anything, so she moved to go unlock the door but Dean refused to let her move.

"What's up Sunshine?" She said as she titled her head to the side.

"He don't love me." was all he said, his green eye's wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Who don't love you cupcake?" She said, as she tired to move again to open the door, she needed to get the other inside so he didn't develop hypothermia.. cause who knows how long he was outside in the cold for. This time Dean let her move.

"Cas." He said as he sniffled he turned and reached out and gabbed the back of her scrubs like a child as he followed her into the building. They were some of his favorite one It was a light blue with little angel's all over them. they reminded him of Cas for some reason.

Once Meg, had Dean set up in a chair next to her, his head dropping to the side as he drifted off against the warm blanket. She smiled and pulled her phone from her front pocket, and dial's Castiel's number. After the fifth ring someone finally answered.

*Hello?* She was confused as to why Gabriel picked up but went with it anyways.

"Oh, did I dial the wrong number again.. I guess you will do too." She smiled as she could hear the disappointment.

*Oh, thanks.. I dont have time...* She chose that point to cut him off.

"Well you better make time.. I found you little bucket of sunshine outside of the building sleeping in a pile of boxes.. " She said as she looked over at Dean sleeping peacefully He looked like he'd not been sleeping.

She could hear a sigh of relief from the other end.. so they didn't know he was gone. *Oh thank good, is he alright?*

"Form what I can see, I got him inside warming up with a blanket.. the poor dear was freezing icicles when I came upon him in the pile of boxes. Doctor Novak can give him a check up when he comes in." 

There was quiet for a moment as she waited for a response. "Ok, we should be in soon." She heard before the line went dead. Looking over at Dean once more she got up to go make coffee, and maybe some hot cocoa for Dean.. Gabriel be damned.

\-----------------------------------

Cas was the first one through the door, leaving Gabriel to close the doors and lock the car. Racing through the halls he didn't stop till he was at the front desk. he stood there panting as he looked down at Dean drinking from the Cocoa Meg had made him. Cas's ears dropped to the side, as he rushed around the desk and pulled the smaller male into his chest.

"Oh god Dean, don't ever run away like that again!" he mumbled into the top of the shorter male's head. "You scared me.." He didn't care that there was now.. hot, hot cocoa dumped down his front all he cared about right now was Dean was safe.

Dean frowned as he looked up at the taller male.. did he really care about him that much. That he was scared when he thought he was gone.. He frowns as he wraps his arms around Cas, the blanket dropping from his shoulder's, he is aware of the burning down his front as he pulls away, and begins to pull his shirt away from his stomach.

"You got some smooth move's don't you Bro." They heard Gabriel as he entered the waiting area. "Come one Hairball lets get you changed into something not covered in.. What's that.." He said looking down as Dean moved over to him.

"Hot cocoa." Dean spoke.. as he his tail waved behind him.

"Oh, I see Nurse Master's has been in my stuff again." He said wiggling his eyebrow, before getting a ball of paper to the side of the head.

"It was for Dean, he was freezing." She said huffing softly.

Gabriel chuckled as he winked at her. "It's ok I understand." He turned to dean as he led him back to his own office.

Cas frowned as he leaned down and picked the fallen blanket up. he stared off where his brother had taken Dean.. already missing the feel of the other male against him. his arms wrapping around the blanket he held in his hands. He didn't hear Meg call out too him. till she had tossed a ball of paper at him too. He jumped slightly.. and looked down at her.

"Huh, what...?" he spoke.

"I was trying to tell you Doctor Novak.. We open in ten.. I suggest you get changed." She said her face lit up with a smile. "Also I think the brother of out little ray of sunshine is coming in today to see him." She said as she got to work getting things ready for the day.

"Oh, right.. He mentioned that yesterday before leaving," He dropped the blanket in the chair as he moved off to the back of the building to his office to get his spare suit, he kept. 

He cursed when he check his for his spare suite.. He forgot to bring another in.. after he had to change several days prior when a patient vomited down the front of him. Searching around his office he found a pare of scrubs he kept.. its was the backup to his backup.. quickly changing he now stood in Dark blue scrubs.. he looked weird, he felt weird as he moved out into the hall to find Gabriel before the day began.

Once he got to Gabriel's office he frowned when he pressed his ear to the door... He could hear moans, and other weird noises.. then he heard his brother. "Good isn't it." His voice sounded a bit out of breath as he grunted.. Instantly he got the wrong thoughts as he got angry, that his brother would betray him, and take advantage of Dean in such a manner.

Pulling the door open quickly. "What the hell are... you.. doing?" his head tilted to the side as his eyes squinted. he looked upon the strange sight before him.. Dean was seated on the desk, still in his dirty clothes a lollipop perched between his teeth as he made lewd noses sucking on it. while Gabriel was up on his chair as he was reaching for some of the clothes he kept at the top of the his bookcase. His face turning a shade of red as his hand dropped from the handle.

"Oh, Bro! Can you give me a bit off help.. Your a bit taller than I am.. Nice outfit." He said grinning.

Cas's just nodded as he moved deeper into the office, getting up on the Chair he easily grasped the edge of the box as he pulled it down, and handed it to his brother. "Here." He said as he jumped down. "We open in five, and Dean.. Sam's coming by today to see you."

Dean's ears perked up that he would get to see his brother again. He smiled around the lollipop as he bounced against the desk. completely excited about the whole thing. Cas smiled as he rested his hand against the felines head.

"Also.. I'm sure you already know.. You and I need to have a chat." Dean tilted his head to the side. He knew.. they had discussed it before.. He wanted to know about him.. He nodded his head, as he ran his eyes over the Doctor's outfit, it fit him quite well. It was loose, but fit well enough that you could see defying parts of his body.. Had he not wore the Doctor's coat..

Pushing himself off the edge of the desk he took the clothes handed to him by Gabriel. Sauntering off to the bathroom he quickly changed into the the clothes. Looking down at himself.. the pants, were a bit big on him so they hung low on his hip, leaning down he rolled the bottoms up a bit so he wouldn't trip on them. The shirt was a long sleeved.. Grey in colour the buttons near the top were undone, and hey hung open exposing a a bit of his chest. He picked up his dirty clothes and left them in Cas's office when he want to go look for the man.

Frowning when he couldn't find him.. or Gabriel.. he figured they were with Patients. So he padded barefooted back to the front of the building. Once he's out there.. He sits in the chair next to Meg, and keeps quiet while she's on a call scheduling a new patient.

Once she finished the call she hung up the phone with a sigh. "Looks like my Older brother's going to become a patient here." Her tone low, and lost its sweet quality.

Dean leaned forward. "Whose you're brother?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.

"He's a terrible punk, and if Castiel told me to never turn away any patient.. I would this one.. But he goes by the name of Crowley these days.. We're technically half siblings." She sighed and leaned into the desk. so she missed the look on Dean's face as the name was brought up.

Quickly scrambling out of his chair, he pushed it back so hard it slammed into the wall startling the few people in the waiting room. Meg turned to him. "Hey, Sunshine what's wrong.. you look a little pale." he concerned voice came. he just whimpered softly.. the vision of Crowley beating him with the pipe came back.

before meg could grab him he turned and fled to the clinic, as he races off down the street opposite to the way of the apartment. Meg stopped at the door as she tried to find out where Dean had gone.. be he was no were to be seen. "Crap." was all she could think, and she races back into the clinic to locate the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter you will learn of Dean's past.. after being tossed out on the streets at the age of four.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Dean was stupid he knew that.. hell he was sure the whole knew that. He frowned as he sit against the cub in front of a shop.. he had mindlessly ran from the clinic.. in fear that Crowley would come to the clinic, and find him there. Shivering slight against the cold breeze that was blowing through he stood up on his bare feet, having left his shoes back at the Clinic with his clothes. 

He made his way down the street trying to find anything that looked familiar. but nothing did. Spying a ladder that lead to the roof of one of the taller buildings.. he moved closer. maybe, if he got to the top.. he cold see the apartments from there.. and he would know where he was at. Slowly he began to climb. 

Once he was at the top he looked around.. There were a lot of tall buildings around.. but none that looked familiar. moving close to the edge of the building to look around better, he heard a gasping from below. looking down he swayed a bit.. he was really high up. The gasps grew louder when he swayed by he managed to stay on his feet. Suddenly he could hear sirens, as the police, and and ambulance showed up. What was going on. 

Looking down for someone who could be injured he didn't see anyone.. but everyone was looking up at him, did he do something wrong... slowly he backed away from the ledge just as one of them sneaked up the side of the building. He tripped on the pant leg he was wearing falling back into the roof hard. The wind was knocked out of him, but he manage to scramble away from the officer that was advancing on him. 

"Whoah there.. Hey, it's ok.. just calm down." It was a female. 

Dean pushed himself into the corner of the building.. once again he was trapped so the only thing he had left was too fight.. His motto.. Fight or die.. and he wasn't planing on dying. So he began to growl, and his as the officer began to get closer, his claws at ready. 

"Hey, I told you to calm down.. Darn it, I'm not going to hurt you.. My names Sheriff Jody Mills." She said as she stopped just out of striking distance.. If he wasn't going to listen.. she may have to tase him. Her hand moved to the taser. 

Dean ceased his hissy fit, as he lifted his head. That name.. He heard it in the apartment.. this woman had come over on some unrelated business. He remember Cas talking about her once or twice too.. This woman could take him home. Pulling himself to his feet a bit. His eyes watched her hand on her taser, but it relaxed a bit as his hissy fit stopped. 

Moving forward he saw her hand tighten on her taser. He shook his head as he pointed to himself. then her.. She wasn't understanding as she pulled the taser from the holster of her belt. Dean Growled in frustration.. 

"Cas-" That was all he managed as he felt two stings then his whole body seized up, and went ridged as he fell back into the ground, his body was on fire, and he couldn't move, cry.. breath.. it was so much hurt.. then it was gone. He was sure he wet his pant.. he could feel it. From above him he could hear cursing. 

"Shit! fuck!" Moving forward she dropped to her knees beside the accidentally subdued feline. Garbing the radio from her shoulder she called for medical back up. Pilling the spikes from the smaller males chest she moved to check for a pulse. She was relived when she found a pulse.. it was weak.. but it was there. 

Her brows knitted together when she remembered the name he had spoken.. 'Cas' He couldnt mean Doctor Novak.. Shaking her head as she watched as he was pushed into the back of the Abulence on the stretcher.. she felt guilty. 

"He fellas.. be careful this one's a mean stray." She a said after he was in the back. They both nodded as one jumped in the back to keep vitals, and to strap him down, the other closed the door. and ran around to the front of the vehicle and off they went. 

Jody just got into her car, and was reaching for her phone when it rang. looking at the caller ID she raised a brow.. It was Castiel.. Just the Man she was about to call. Hitting send she waited a second. 

"Hello, Sheriff Jody Mill." She awsered.. it was mostly out of habit. 

_*Jody, It's Castiel.. *_ His voice was shaking, and it sounded raw. forwning slightly she sat up in her seat. 

"Hey Cas, you don't sound so hot.. What's up?" She had never know that man to get sick in the entire time of know it him. 

*Yeah, no.. Remember the Stray I was telling you about last time you were over?* She could hear him sniffling. 

"Uh huh, I remember.. that was about a month or so ago.. What about him, did he get loose." She said a she pulled up some forms on the laptop in her car. 

_*No, he ran from the clinic today.. do you think you can keep an eye out for him.*_ His voice broke, and it broke Jodie's heart. 

"Sure can, can you give me a description..Since I have no darn Idea what he looks like." She said as she pressed the speaker button so she could type. 

_*He's about 5'4, Brow hair, Hazel green eyes.. He's in a Grey shirt, and black Jeans.*_ Once she's finished typing this down.. she nearly drops her phone.. The guy on the roof. 

"Darn it Cas! He's on his way to the Hospital!" She said dropping her phone in her lap she closes the door, with the sirens going she's off. 

\---------------------------

Cas's stomach sank low, as he heart beat sped up. Hospital, oh god. he reached for his keys his hands griping around them tight enought that his nuckles went white, Gabriel was standing next to him as he tilted his head in concern for his brother. But Cas was up and out of the door so he quickly followed his brother, who was still on the phone. 

"What do you mean he's in the hospital, what the hell happened!" his ears dropped to the side as he opened the car door, and both he and Gabriel got in the car, Gabriel had told Meg to lock up and head home. 

Gabriel tilted his head closer to the phone trying to hear what was being said, but Cas pressed the speaker button as he took the phone so Cas could drive. Jodie sounded, nervous, with apologetic tones to her voice as she explained what happened. 

_*Ok, here's what happened, just know I'm truly sorry.. I didn't know.* The tone in her voice had Cas's on edge as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal a bit harder. *So I was call from one of the local businesses, saying they had some stupid kid on the roof ready to jump. When I got there, It appeared that the suspect chickened out.. But I was on my way up to talk him down.. I ended up scaring him, and he got defensive.. as I reached for my taser, I thought he was going to attack so I pulled it on him.. But he managed to call you're name.. and the taser malfunctioned, and It went off."_ Her voice was low by the end of it. Cas's expression was unreadable as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

"It's ok Jody, you were complaining about them a while back too.." He said as he turned off his car. "We just got here, so I'll meet you inside?" HE said hanging up not waiting on her to answer. 

A while, and several fights with some nurses later Cas learned that during transport, Dean had managed to escaped, and jumped from the moving ambulance. Cas now sat heavily in waiting room.. His head buried in his hands, as Gabriel rubbed his back. 

"Come on Bro, lets get you home." He said as he stood, and hoisted Cas up as best as he could with the resistance. Slowly they made their way to the door, and out to the car. Cas had choose to curl up in the back seat of the car, as he sobbed into his hands, he felt so weak, lost.. lonely with out Dean's presence beside him. 

Once they were home, Gabriel Walked his brother into the house. Cas pulled away, and made a beeline towards the hall, past his room he opened the closet door, as seated himself on the floor pressing his face into Dean's pillow he let out another sob. It broke Gabriel's heart too see him like that. He just hoped Dean was safe and ok. 

_____________

Sam had showed up to the Clinic, about the time he left with Nurse his friend Charlie was getting awful close to. He on the other hand, had his eye on the other doctor.. He couldn't get that golden eye male out of his head since they met yesterday.. feeling gitty he pulled on the front door.. but to his avail it refused to open. stepping back he noted a sign. 

***Closed for family emergency***

***If you need immediate medical assistance, go to the local hospital.***

***We will Reopen tomorrow***

Sam frowned.. Did something happen to Gabriel.. Oh god, was it Dean.. He barely knew him and he was already feeling a strong brotherly connection to the short male. Pulling out his phone he went through his contacts. Damn it he for got to enter Doctor Novak's number. Quickly pulling up Charlie's number he shot her a quick text. 

'Hey, do you have Doctor Novak's number on you?'

He leaned against the hood of his car as he waited for Charlie to text him back. bringing his phone up when he heard the ding. 

'No, why do you need it?'

'Yeah, I need to get a hold of him..'

'Oh hold on one second.' 

He set the phone down on the hood of his car as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was starting to get chilly... It was early September..he grabbed his phone and got into his car, it was still warm in there. after another moment he heard the chime of an incoming texts. He read it, and smiled. He sent back a quick thanks, and dialed the number. 

It rang at least seven times and he was about to give up when someone answered. the Voice wasn't the doctors.. maybe Charlie gave him the wrong number. 

_*Hello?*_ they called a second time. 

"Hello, sorry.. I think I got the wrong number.. I was looking for Doctor Novak.." he asked nervously. 

_*This is Doctor Novak. What do you need?*_ Sam cocked his eyebrow. 

"Castiel Novak?" this was quite confusing. 

_*No, that's my brother Gabriel, and he's unable to come to the phone right now.*_ Sam leaned froward in his seat. 

"This is Sam Winchester.. and I..Uh.. I stopped by the Clinic.. and its closed." He was now nervous know it was Gabriel Speaking to him. 

_*Yeah, Um.. I've got something to tell you.. I guess in all the panic we forgot to inform you.*_ Sam nerves instantly left him and was replaced with concern. 

"Whats wrong?" He rushed out.. 

_*I think we should talk face to face.*_

Sam jolted down the address, and floor number as he left the Clinic.. it was just a mile down the road to the apartment building. 

He stood outside of the door his hand raised to knock.. taking a quick breath his fist connected with the wood in three quick wraps. He could hear shuffling from the other side of the door as he moved a step back. when the door was opened, and there stood Gabriel. 

"Come in, have a seat." He said ushering him to the couch. 

"What's going on.. Where's Cas..tiel." He tilted his head to the side when he heard a loud sob from down the hall. 

"He's there, now Sam.. I have some bad news.. " He started Sam looked around the room. his fingers reached out and grasped a ripped up pillow that looked completely out of place. 

"Where's Dean?" he asked looking up from the ruined pillow, he knew it was Dean's work.. just looking at it. Gabriel's head was hung low, as he reached out and gripped Sam's knee. 

"He's gone.. There was an incident..." before he could continue, Sam cut him of.. 

"W-what do you mean gone, oh god tell me he's not dead!" he began to tear up as he clenched the pillow tighter to his chest.. he never even had the chance to know him. 

"Oh god no! He was in a minor Accident, and while being transported to the hospital he jumped from the ambulance.. and ran.. no one's been able to locate him." he finished. 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a moment. "So, he's lost again." He stood up and walked to the door. Gabriel stopped him a moment. 

"Where are you going?" He called to him. 

"I'm going to find my brother! It's getting too cold out there.. and I'm assuming he's under dressed." Gabriel nodded as he stood up to follow Sam. "If you're going I'm coming too, I can't bare to see Cas heartbroken any longer." Sam nodded, as they left to go look for Dean. Gabriel calling over his shoulder that he would be back later.


End file.
